Lessons
by elleynad
Summary: Finchel Drabble


She was excited. This was her birthday gift to herself. Sure, she'd always found a passion in singing, but musical instruments were never her strong suit. When her roommates told her that she wasn't going to be able to learn, and that she'd have to hire someone really special with lots of patience to deal with Rachel Berry, she accepted the challenge. So, here she was looking for the house to the drum teacher she found on Craig's List. She drove up and down the street a few times, until the numbers on the house finally matched the ones on her paper. She made her way up the sidewalk and towards the door. She began to freak out when she heard what seemed like a group of guys laughing and cheering. She thought about it for a second and decided that she should just go home. That would be the smart solution right? There was no way she was going to go into a strange house with a ton of guys and not only embarrass herself but be safe. She thought of all of the dangerous possibilities that could happen as she turned around and decided to run for her car and cancel all of the plans. Just then the door opened. She turned around to see as a very tall guy carrying trash bags coming out of the door. He looked around when he noticed the really tiny girl looking terrified in his front yard. Trying not to scare her, he slowly walked towards her to make sure she was okay….

"Hi, can I help you?"

She looked up, stumbling on her words, "Hi. I'm sorry, I was looking for Finn… um Finn…"

He stopped right in front of her answering her question, "Hudson?"

She sighed and smiled a little, "Yes, Finn Hudson. Do you know him?"

He laughed as he dropped the trash bag, wiping his hand on his pants before sticking it out for her to shake. "That would be me!"

He thought about it for a second… Of course this must have been his drummer girl. He'd almost forgotten about it. And she was definitely not what he was expecting."You must be Rachel right?"

"Hi, Yea.." She shook his hand and laughed a little at the nervous feelings she was getting.

"Well great, come on in." He motioned for her to follow him in the house.

She began to follow him in when she noticed he'd left the trash bag, "Um, Finn…"

He turned around and saw her standing by the trash, "Oh yea, thanks sorry."

He grabbed the bag ran it to the trash and then made his way back to her, "Okay, now we're good."

She laughed a little as she watched him. Boy was he cute. Like really really cute.

When they walked in the door, his roommates all stopped what they were doing, "Hey guys, this is… Rachel. She's my, student I guess." He laughed a little at the sound of that. "We'll be down stairs."

The guys all nodded and waved as he led Rachel to the basement.

She looked around following him down, "Should I be nervous. Or have bought Pepper Spray?"

He laughed a bit at her comment, "I promise not to kill you." She laughed a little along with him.

"So here it is, I know its not much, and its probably not the nicest one you've ever seen, but it'll get the job done. Go ahead and take a seat." He grabbed the sets of drum sticks he had, handing her one.

"Alright so where do you want to start?"

Rachel looked up at Finn, "Well I've never, ever played so probably the beginning."

Finn smiled, pulling another chair next to hair. "Alright we'll start with the basics."

The hour passed as Finn walked Rachel back upstairs and too her car, "Well these practices are sure to all be fun…"

He laughed as she buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry, I get frustrated and can be difficult at times, I didn't mean to throw the drum stick. Next time I wont."

Finn smiled as he opened her car door, "Well I'm just glad they'll be a next time."

Rachel looked up biting her lip a bit, "Me too…. Um yea, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh, yea, tomorrow. See you then. Drive safely." She smiled as she pulled the door shut and drove away.

As he walked back inside he threw his fist in the air, "Yes!" He'd never been more thankful for listening to his roommate. It was one of the other guys who suggested that he even sign up on Craig's list to give lessons. And not only was she beautiful, she was really funny too.


End file.
